


In This World Where Eyes Like Yours Bring Death

by coulson_is_an_avenger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is the Principality of Gays, Crowley's encouraging some sorcerer rebellions, Other, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coulson_is_an_avenger/pseuds/coulson_is_an_avenger
Summary: aziraphale and crowley in camelot what headassery will they commit
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	In This World Where Eyes Like Yours Bring Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real short thing I did for some friends, based on the part in ep3's cold open where Aziraphale declares himself a knight of the round table. I've always wanted to see more of that!! And, my girlfriend got me into Merlin, I thought it'd be fun to let them have a little chat about some of the things going on in Camelot. Set during season 4 of Merlin, although that's not,, monumentally important.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! :D

"Is that you under there, Crawly?" Aziraphale frowned as he squinted, his ears tuning to that persistently familiar voice. No matter how much time came to pass, it truly was one of the only constants in the world, so of course he'd recognize it.

_ “Crowley."  _ The voice hissed in correction as the visor lifted.

Aziraphale's heart skipped a rebellious beat in his chest as those familiar serpentine eyes were revealed, and he suppressed the urge to verbally shush it. The demon didn't look much different from the last time they had met, but Aziraphale had heard of how Crowley was presenting these days, and so he adjusted the demon's pronouns and titles in his head accordingly. It was never proper to incorrectly address anyone, after all, even if they were supposed to be one's natural adversary; identity was simply a natural right.

"Right, my dear lady, my apologies." He shook his head. It had been decades since Crowley had changed it, how had he still slipped up? He blamed his recent cohabitation with so many humans, and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in almost as long. But, on to business— "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Mgh, you got that bit right." She made a face. "They told me to get up and cause some trouble, you know how it goes. Your King Arthur has too much potential to do good, apparently."

"Yes, so I've been told." Aziraphale couldn't help but wiggle his shoulders a bit in excitement. Such an important task, and the angels had trusted him with it! Unfortunately, Crowley apparently hadn’t meant well by that, and was still talking.

"Seems like a load of nonsense if you ask me. I mean, really? Sorcerers everywhere; still completely suffering under his reign." Her tone shifted into a mocking drawl, lips pulling back into a sneer. "Yeah, sure, a lot of Good _that's_ doing."

"But… but it's for their safety." Aziraphale protested, although it sounded a lot more like a question than a sure defense, even to his own ears.

"Who's safety?” Crowley noticed the tone and swooped in to further expose it. “The sorcerers or everybody else who's scared of things they don't understand?" She cocked a challenging eyebrow over a piercing yellow iris as the angel fell silent. "'s what I thought. You know…" she began, switching topics quickly enough that the angel wondered if it was an attempt at temptation. "I'm surprised you aren't all for these magic people. They remind me a lot of your particular Chosen."

"I never said I was against them." Aziraphale bristled, ready to defend his people, but no further insults came.

Crowley was simply watching him carefully, assessing his stiffened reaction before sodding off and returning to her original point as if she hadn't strayed from it in the first place. "But I get why they’d put you up to it. Sorcerers aren't supposed to be in high favor of your lot, right? Doesn't surprise me that Heaven's rewarding a kingdom for driving out some old religion."

"You can't be certain that's Heaven's goal." Aziraphale chimed in, his hands beginning to twist together as soon as he spoke. Crowley rounded on him, her eyes blazing with questions. Such intensity in those yellow-gold eyes, nearly the color of magic. Aziraphale found himself suddenly wondering if Crowley had had any personal experience with the persecution these sorcerers were facing. Or, tangentially, if she felt any sort of kinship with them. Either way, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that she looked a bit like magic as realization dawned on her face.

"What—? Oh, you _know_ something."

Aziraphale swallowed. "I really shouldn't say… I don't know anything for certain, since it's not so much my Side, as it is well… prophecy."

Crowley leveled an inquisitive stare, unblinking. "Prophecy."

"Yes, you heard me. I'm surprised you haven't heard mention of it yet, it's all over these parts." He hesitated, sneaking a quick glance Upwards before continuing on. "The sorcerers haven't been completely forsaken. There's hope for them yet, in a man they're calling Emrys, but it's a hope that will stay out of reach if you keep encouraging those poor humans to go to their deaths in the name of rebellion!" He hissed, eyes turning sharp. "Honestly, Crowley, you can't possibly think this is helping."

Crowley made an unladylike sound that didn't strike Aziraphale as an agreement. "So what are they meant to do? Cower and stay content with being hunted like animals waiting for some deus ex machina to rescue them?"

Aziraphale frowned. "That phrase hasn't been invented yet."

"Not the point!" The demon threw her hands out to her sides. "The point is they deserve to make themselves known. It’s not their responsibility to make themselves pretty for him."

"But this isn't helping! A revolution won't change the king's heart, it'll only frighten him further. Others have tried countless times! Battling force with force is only going to encourage the lifetime of this doubt that has already been forced into his mind, one that he needs more time to undo—"

"It  _ would _ help if your man on the inside would  _ do something _ ." She hissed, her teeth suddenly looking quite sharp.

Aziraphale leveled his gaze against the demon, refusing to fall prey. "This is not his fault. How do you even—"

"Oh, no, of course not." She cut him off, mocking. "It's just everyone else in the world's problem. You know something? I'm not even sure that  _ dalcop _ is meant to be the ruler everyone’s hoping for."

Aziraphale spluttered, trying to keep up with the changing subjects of conversation. "Well, who else could it possibly be? Have you got someone in mind?"

"Possibly!" Crowley deflated some, the fight fizzling out of her eyes. "At least, I did. Until she drove herself out of her wits."

Aziraphale sighed. "You mean the Pendragon gir—"

Crowley waved a hand, clearly agitated. "Look, the point. Let's get back to the point. The point is this whole thing hasn't been decided yet. Still a lot that can go wrong or right. But for the record, my lot thinks it's already all gone to… well, us."

Aziraphale knotted his hands together, still unsure as to what was happening. It was common of Crowley to get caught up in the humans' suffering and politics, but it wasn't often she got this… agitated when talking to Aziraphale about it, as if she was expecting an action or response from him. There was something else going on here, some underlying message concealing a motive that he had yet to discover. Instead of asking, the angel raised his chin in defiance of the near-insult he was just awarded, playing the game. "Yes, well, thank you for that little motivational speech. I wish you good luck with all of your fomenting-"

"What I  _ mean _ is," She cut him off, blazing yellow eyes leveling with his, transfixing him the way a mouse might be transfixed before a serpent. "This could get messy. Aziraphale. Be careful."

A _ ha! _ Aziraphale thought with triumph. Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're having a wonderful day and a great 2020 so far!! <3 <3


End file.
